


I Can’t Do It

by hamham1o1



Series: Dream SMP oneshots [24]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Be safe guys :), Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Crying, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Hugs, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Pandora’s Vault, Sad Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), my boys are friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29364111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamham1o1/pseuds/hamham1o1
Summary: Dream gets out of prison and Sapnap finds him.Sapnap said he was going to kill Dream that day.Now it’s a test to see if he’ll stay true to his word.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Dream SMP oneshots [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039014
Comments: 16
Kudos: 381





	I Can’t Do It

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy 
> 
> This just something short I wrote in dm’s with a friend lmao
> 
> It was fun so I hope u guys like it!

Dream is running, he’s hurt pretty bad, blood dripping from multiple lacerations on his arms and torso. His breathing is erratic, coming out in short gasps. He managed to get away, taking shelter in a forest. He barely managed to escape his friends. He’d always be grateful for his ability to pickpocket, so snagging an ender pearl wasn’t very hard. Dream coughed as he leaned against next to him, sinking to the ground as his many days of not sleeping finally getting his exhausted body. He swallows thickly, throat dry from running. He barely moves when he hears the footsteps behind him, already knowing who it is.

“Hey Sap.” says Dream. Sapnap stops, pulling out his sword, the blade glistening in the moonlight. Dream painfully turns around, grunting once he faces Sapnap.

“Why’re you here?” asked Dream already knowing the answer. Sapnap tenses, gripping his sword tightly.

“You know why I’m here Dream.” responds Sapnap. Dream smiles.

“I suppose I do.” 

“This is the end of the road Dream.” said Sapnap. 

“I know it is, but I’d rather be killed by you instead of Tommy. Why do you think I went somewhere you knew I’d go.” Sapnap swallows and his hand starts to shake.

“So this whole stunt was for what? Fun?” asks Sapnap. Dream shrugs.

“What’s the point of living if I’m in that cell. I got the sentence for an entirety. I don’t want to be there anymore so I got out.” 

“But you knew you were gonna die!” yelled Sapnap. Dream laughs bitterly. 

“That’s the point Sapnap. I can’t die in prison, so I’ll die out here.” said Dream. Sapnap’s heart shuttered and he grit his teeth. Dream smiles at him and stands up, limping over to him. 

“It’s okay Pandas, I’m ready to go.” whispers Dream. Sapnap backs away from him.

“You said you were going to kill me, go right ahead, I won’t fight it.” Sapnap brings his sword up to dreams chest, placing the sharp edge right above his heart one push would end him. Dream noticed Sapnap’s shaking blade and he gripped it, steadying it, not minding how the sharp metal cut his palms. 

“Just do it.” whispered Dream. Sapnap bites his lip so hard it bleeds. Memories run like a movie in his head. He remembers all the times he visited Dream. How happy he always was. How after Dream warmed up to him again, he’d talk for hours unless he was on strike but even then he wrote. He remembers how Dream would get close and they’d cuddle like they used to before everything. How Dream would wake up from nightmares and Sapnap would comfort him. Sapnap felt the tears running down his cheeks as he finally looked up at Dream, looking into his dull green eyes. The blade fell, falling out of Sapnap’s limp hand, hitting ten ground with a quiet thud.

“I can’t Dream, I cant.” whispered Sapnap. Dream stared at him.

“But you said... you’d kill me” responded the blonde. 

“That was before we became friends again goddammit and even then I wouldn’t have.” Dream steps forward, pulling Sapnap into a hug, the younger clinging to him.

“You a-aren’t dying Dream,” mumbled Sapnap. Dream smiled, his own tears running down his face. 

“If that’s what you want Pandas.” reaponded Dream. Sapnap and Dream stayed in their embrace before Sapnap pulled away wiping like his face. 

“No more wanting to die either” said Sapnap. Dream laughed but didn’t answer. Sapnap raised an eyebrow at him.

“You’d better agree right now Dream,” said Sapnap. Dream looked up at him.

“Sorry, you’re right. No more wanting to die.” agreed Dream.

“Sorry, you’re right. No more wanting to die” huffed Sapnap. 

“If you ever feel like taht you can talk to me.” said Sapnap smiling at him. Dream smiled back and nodded.

“Now let’s get outta here,” said Sapnap. Dream nodded and Sap pulled out a healing potion tossing it to Dream who chugged the pink liquid. Sapnap began walking, Dream following. Dream saw Sapnap’s hand and he hesitantly grabbed it. Sapnap looked at him and grinned brightly, squeezing his hand back. 

“It’s just me and you again huh? Just like when we were growing up.” Dream laughed. 

“Clay and Nick against the world. Remember we used to say that,” said Dream. Sapnap giggled.

“I definitely remember that,” said Sapnap. The two laughed and talked as they walked further and further away from the SMP. Sapnap noticed how Dream had gotten quieter.

“Something wrong?” Dream sighed.

“What’re we gonna do?” asked Dream. 

“I’m kinda wanted by like, everyone.” Sapnap thought for a moment before smiling.

“Let’s just leave then.” said Sapnap, surprising Dream.

“We can wander like we used to, those adventures were always so fun.” Dream smiled fondly at the memories. 

“I liek that. Will we come back?” asked Dream. Sapnap shrugged.

“Not now but yeah, eventually we will, but let’s just get outta here for now.” 

“Ready?” asked Sapnap. Dream smiled and nodded. 

“Then let’s go!” exclaimed Sapnap as he began running pulling Dream with him. Dream yelped in surprise, nearly face planting.

“Sapnap-! I’m gonna fall over!” yelled Dream. After the taller balanced himself again, Sapnap let go of his hand.

“Catch me if you can bitch!” exclaimed Sapnap. Dream grinned.

“Oh Sapnap~” called Dream. Sapnap laughed at the name before turning around and screaming as Dream was literally right behind him. His high pitched screech echoed through the air and Dream tackled him to the ground. Both began laughing immediately, Dream’s iconic wheezing filling the air. They just laid there for a while, smiling and laughing as they talked. Happy, together and free.

**Author's Note:**

> Eyyyy short but sweet poggg
> 
> Childhood friends Dream and Sap?
> 
> Heh hen yes plz
> 
> Again, I wrote thsi in dm’s lol don’t kill me for grammar and shit
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed!
> 
> Love you guys!
> 
> -Ash :)
> 
> For fanart or if you just wanna say hi! Fanart is always allowed! Just tag me or dm me :) and don't forget credit! :D
> 
> Insta: hammy1o1
> 
> Tumblr: hamham1o1
> 
> Twitter: hamham1o1
> 
> Also! We have a discord server now! Once I get the invite link I post it here in the chapter notes :)
> 
> https://discord.gg/zz6H75en


End file.
